Shangela
Shangela Laquifa Wadley '('D.J. Pierce) es una drag queen profesional, actriz y comediante de la ciudad de Paris, Texas. Biografía Shangela primeramente compitió en la Temporada 2 de RuPaul's Drag Race, donde fue eliminada de primera, posicionándose en el 12mo lugar de la competencia. Shangela regresó a competir en la Temporada 3 de RuPaul's Drag Race. Después de ganar 2 desafíos principales, Shangela fue eliminada durante el episodio 11. En esta temporada terminó en el 6to lugar. D.J. se crió como hijo único con su madre soltera: una veterana de la armada; su trabajadora tía y sus abuelos, los cuales son lo más grandes seguidores de Shangela. D.J. vivió su infancia cantando en el coro de la iglesia, jugando con su Atari y trazando vestidos de sección nupcial de los catálogos de JCPenney de su abuela. Una de las primeras presentaciones como drag de Shangela, fue cuando tenía 16 año, en el 10mo grade. D.J. asistió a la Southern Methodist University junto con Sahara Davenport, de la Temporada 2. Su madre drag es Alyssa Edwards de la Temporada 5. RuPaul's Drag Race Shangela es la primera concursante en competir en dos temporadas del programa (Sin incluir All Stars), la segunda es Cynthia Lee Fontaine. Temporada 2 La primera aparición de Shangela en RuPaul's Drag Race fue durante la Temporada 2. Desafortunadamente para Shangela, fue la primera en ser enviada de vuelta a casa. Las razones de su eliminación fueron principalmente por su inexperiencia. Antes de la Temporada 2, Shangela solo tenía 5 meses haciendo drag. No sabía cómo coser y tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Pandora Boxx para confeccionar su atuendo. RuPaul mencionó durante la deliberación "This is RuPaul's Drag Race, NOT RuPaul's School for Girls!". Shangela cayó como sentenciada en el desafío de "Gone With the Window" junto con su gran amiga, Sahara Davenport y fue eliminada de la competencia. Temporada 3 En un giro sorpresa en la Temporada 3 de RuPaul's Drag Race, Shangela regresó a la competencia dentro de una gran caja de Navidad en el episodio "The Queen who Mopped XMas". Fue la primera reina en regresar a la competencia en la historia del programa. RuPaul sintió que ya estaba lista para competir y que adquirido suficiente experiencia para reincorporarse a la competencia. Shangela sobrevivió a 10 episodios de RuPaul's Drag Race durante esta temporada. Sin embargo, la costura fue de nuevo su punto débil. Cuando, durante el primer desafío, fue sentenciada junto con Venus D-Lite, pero sobrevivió a esta batalla lip-sync. En el episodio 3, cuando India Ferrah realizó la legendaria batalla de lip-sync contra Mimi Imfurst, Shangela pudo ser escuchada gritando de emoción por que Mimi dejaría la competencia. Durante el episodio 11, RuPaul's Hair Extravaganza, Shangela tuvo que confeccionar tres diferentes atuendos y fue criticada como la más deficiente de la semana por los jueces. Por ello, Shangela se vio como sentenciada nuevamente y tuvo que tener una batalla lip-sync contra su amiga Alexis Mateo. Alexis ganó la batalla y Shangela tuvo que regresar a casa en un "sashay away". Aparición en la Temporada 4 En el primer episodio de la Temporada 4 de RuPaul's Drag Race, Shangela hizo una aparición sorpresa. Regresó de la misma manera en como vaina regresado en la Temporada 3, saliendo de una caja, haciéndola parecer como que volvería a otra temporada. Sin embargo, esto solo fue una prueba para las otras reinas. Desempeño en la Competencia Temporada 2: * Shangela fue la primera eliminada de la temporada, quedándose con el último lugar. Temporada 3: * Shangela, junto con Stacy Layne Matthews, son las únicas dos concursantes de la Temporada 3 en ganar un desafío principal después de haber sido sentenciada durante la semana anterior. * En el episodio 3, "Queens in Space", Shangela ganó el desafío principal junto con Alexis Mateo, convirtiéndolas en la primera pareja en ganar un desafío principal en la historia del programa. Llevándose ambas como recompensa unas mamas de silicón de boobsforqueens.com. * En el episodio 6, "Snatch Game", Shangela personificó a la cantante Tina Turner. * Shangela fue ganadora del mini-desafío en el episodio 8, "Ru Ha Ha", al igual que del desafío principal. * Shangela fue eliminada en el episodio 11, "RuPaul's Hair Extravaganza", posicionándose en el 6to lugar de la temporada. * Shangela es la segunda concursante en la historia del programa en haber ganado dos desafíos principales y no haber alcanzado los tres primeros lugares, la primera fue Ongina en la Temporada 1. Este mismo escenario le ocurrió a Latrice Royale y a Willam en la Temporada 4, a BenDeLaCreme en la Temporada 6, y a Katya, Kennedy Davenport y Max en la Temporada 7. De resto, toda concursante que ganó por lo menos dos desafíos principales, alcanzó los primeros 3 lugares de la competencia. Origen de su Nombre Drag Estaba realizando una coreografía de la canción de Beyoncé "Single Ladies", con tres sujetos para un evento de caridad. Uno de los sujetos se enfermó la noche anterior al evento y sus amigas le pidieron que tomara su puesto. Durante el evento le pidieron su nombre como drag y ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguno. Pensó que solo sería una ocasión de una vez e indicó que pusieran cualquier nombre. Así que su amigo Brad se lo sugirió y ella dijo que desde ese entonces su nombre era Shangela Laquifa Wadley. Su madre drag es Alyssa Edwards. Frases Memorables * "Halleloo!" * "Eat that chicken, you bitch.." * "Some of the other queens are probably looking down on me for doing this for only five months... it just makes me feel more determined to show them that I can do it." – En el primer episodio de la Temporada 2. * "LAQUIFA!?! I say WHAT!?!" - (Durante su stand-up, "Laquifa the Post Modern Pimp Ho" en el episodio 7 de la Temporada 3). * "I don't have a sugar daddy. I've never had a sugar daddy. If I wanted a sugar daddy, yes, I could probably go out and get one because I am what? Sickening! You could never have a sugar daddy because you are not that kind of girl. Baby everything I've had, I've worked for and I've gotten myself. I built myself from the ground up, you fucking bitch!" (En la pelea con Mimi Imfurst en el episodio 2 del Untucked, durante la Temporada 3). * "They attacked me with knives. I don't attack with knives. I attack with strategy." (RuPaul's Drag Race, Temporada 3, Episodio 7: Ru Ha Ha) * "I GOT A POCKETFULL OF HAWTHORNES, HAWTHORNES, HAWTHORNES! P-P-P-POCKETFULL OF HAWTHORNES!!" * "I am the Nancy Drew of drag." Trivia * Shangela es de raíces afroamericanas y árabes. * En la secundaria, D.J. participó como porrista masculino. * Shangela fue la primera concursante en competir en más de una temporada regular. La segunda fue Cynthia Lee Fontaine en las Temporada 8 y 9. Otras Apariciones * Después de su eliminación en la Temporada 2, Shangela compitió en el certamen Miss California Entertainer of the Year, el cual ganó. Obteniendo el título de Miss California Entertainer of the Year. * Apareció en el programa Terriers, en el episodio de Pimp Dady, como "Mikalea", una prostituta transexual. (2010) * Apareció en la película Mann's World como "Snip". (2011) * Apareció en la película Spring/Fall como "Dion". (2011) * Apareció en el programa de televisión Detroit como "Shangela". (2011) * Apareció en el programa de televisión Dance Moms como "Shangela Laquifa", participando como el mentor invitado que le enseñaría a las niñas a hacer el "death drop". (2011) * Apareció en el programa de televisión Community, en el episodio de Advanced Gay, como "Miss Urbana Champaign". (2011) * Apareció en el programa de televisión 2 Broke Girls como "Hallelujah". (2012) * Apareció en el programa de televisión Glee como "Shangela". (2012) * Shangela, Manila Luzon y Carmen Carrera aparecieron juntas en un comercial de Orbitz Travel. * Apareció en The X Files. * Apareció en la película Hurricane Bianca, como amiga de Richard Martinez. Shangela en las Redes # Instagram de Shangela. # Twitter de Shangela. # Facebook de Shangela. # Página Oficial de Shangela. en:Shangela Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:House of Edwards Categoría:Reinas Temporada 2 Categoría:Reinas Temporada 3 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 3 Categoría:Primera Eliminada Categoría:Sobrevivientes Primera Sentencia Categoría:Eliminadas Dos Veces Categoría:Reinas Mononimas Categoría:Reinas de Texas Categoría:Duodécimo Lugar Categoría:Sexto Lugar Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Ganadoras Snatch Game Categoría:Reina de Regreso Categoría:Reinas Asiáticas Categoría:Tercer Lugar Categoría:Cuarto Lugar Categoría:SubCampeonas Categoría:Ganadoras Tres Desafíos Categoría:Ganadoras Dos Desafíos Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Octava Eliminada Categoría:Novena Eliminada Categoría:Eliminadas Tres Veces Categoría:Reinas de California Categoría:Nacidas en 1981 Categoría:Elenco de Hurricane Bianca Categoría:Estrellas y Anfitrionas de Programas de Televisión Categoría:Reinas Holi-Slay Categoría:Reinas Virales Categoría:Tres Temporadas Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Reinas Removidas Categoría:Dos Nominaciones Categoría:Último Lugar Categoría:Actores Categoría:Sagitario Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Ganadora del Mini Desafío Reading is Fundamental Categoría:Ganadora del Rusical Categoría:Eliminaciones Controversiales